Invisible Angel
by Saiha Phantom
Summary: I DECIDE TO WRITE A DP FANFIC TO CHRISTMAS SPECIAL AND HERE'S IT. HOPE YOU MUST ENJOY IT. Please read. Short FIC.


_**A strange wish on Christmas**_

 _I DECIDE TO WRITE A DP FANFIC ON CHRISTMAS SPECIAL AND HERE'S IT._

 _HOPE YOU MUST ENJOY IT._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Tucker was a small child, He had been frightened by a storm, He cry, His parents reached to his room.

"Don't be afraid, God sends his angels to protect little kids," His parents told him, He had never seen actually an angel but he felt like there's some angel who's protecting him.

One day he was in his room alone, trying to take a nap then he heard the sound that something crash to the ground, he quickly sat up and saw there was a little boy like him on the ground, he actually was not looking like a boy, Tucker saw his green eyes and snow white hairs with black jumpsuit.  
Tucker smiles "Are you an angel?" Tucker asked.  
"Am I looks like an angel?" Angel asked confusedly in his little voice.  
"Yes!" Tucker nod.  
Angel smiles then fly out bypassed through the window.  
Tucker's eyes wide in wondering, He kept staring out of the window until he disappear, He sleep with a smile on his face, He thought angels come when kids sleep to check the kids, He smiles in his sleep, He want to meet to this angel again, Every night he sleep early but no angel come to see him again.

On every Christmas he wish, He could met to his angel again and now he was 14, He still wish on this Christmas that he could met his angel again but now he couldn't stand it any longer and he went to the park, Crying on his bad luck.

A boy saw and came to him "Hey! I'm Danny" Said boy and move his hand forward to shake.  
"I'm Tucker," Tucker said in crying sound, shake hand quickly and wipe his tears by tissue.  
"Can I sit next to you?" Danny asked.  
Tucker nod and he sit beside him.  
"Are you Okay?- I mean look It's Christmas you should be there something wrong?" Danny asked.  
"No, There is a big problem, He is not listening to me" Tucker began crying again.  
"Not listening who?" Danny asked.  
"Let it go, Why I'm telling you?" Tucker said.  
"Maybe I could help you," Danny said.  
"No you can't...but if you're willing to listen so I'll never stop you...Look I'd never told this to anyone because if I told someone, No one would believe me, everybody would think I'm acting like a kid like my parents" Tucker said sadly.  
"What's it?" Danny asked.  
"When I was a little child, I saw an angel and on every Christmas I wish I could meet him again but my wish never come true and now I gave up, maybe my parents were positive, It could must be a dream I had seen, When I was little they told me god sends angels to protect little children and now they said angels are not real but I have saw him, I've talked to him, how can I forget him...(he sobs)... He never came to visit me again...I know you are thinking that I'm acting like a child.." Tucker said.  
"No! You are right, If you have saw him so he will must be real, You should not give up, You know you are special if you've saw him, there are many kids who wish like this and forget as the time passed but you kept remember and kept wishing, There will must be something big for you, You should just wait and watch or there could be some kind of mistake. You shouldn't gave up" Danny smiles and place a hand on Tucker's arm, Tucker first time look in his blue eyes and his smiling face.  
"OK I've to go then" Tucker smiles back and went to his home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the night, lights off, Tucker went to the bed, kept staring his window from the bed, slowly his eyes closed, he heard the sound of boots then plastic shopper sound, His eyes shoot open and he turn on the lamp in light speed, His jaw drop to see his angel grow up like him but he has a 'D and P' logo on his jumpsuit, There was a red Christmas hat on his head and a big sack was in his feet, There was a present in his hands and he was staring at him shockingly.  
"It's your's" He move the gift box towards him but Tucker ignore and a big smile appear on his face, Tucker rush for him, give a big hug, ignoring the present.  
"I missed you so much," Tucker said to him.  
Angel pull away "Wait you were looking for me?" He asked.  
"Yes!" Tucker nod.  
"Look! Go and sorry to your parents and tell them that you were lying about that angel" Angel said.  
"What! I didn't lie to them..." Tucker said.  
"I'm not any angel, I'm a ghost and this was your mistake" Said Angel.  
"What! but-b-but...and how do you know that I told my parents..." Tucker confused.  
"Because you told me," Said, angel.  
"I told you but ...when?" Tucker so much confused.  
"Tonight...In the park remember?" Said Danny and change in his human form "See?"  
"YOU-YYYOU was that angel?" Tucker hug him again excitedly.  
"No! I'm a Ghost" Danny said "I want to be your friend" Tucker pull away.  
"You are already my friend," He said, Tucker hug him again ".But first you promise me you'll never tell anyone about my secret that I'm half ghost" Danny said.  
"Promise! Promise!...Wait! Half ghost, You mean half dead? How this happened?" Tucker asked worriedly.  
"Long story, I'll tell you later", Danny said.  
"You don't know How glad I am, This is my best Christmas ever," Tucker said.  
"OK, now let me go, There are so many kids who're waiting for their present," Danny said.  
"OK but promise me you'll come back, you'll come back and visit me every day" Said Tucker.  
"OK Promise, Bey!" Danny wave his hand and passed out of the window.  
"Bey!" Tucker kept staring him until he disappear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a year, On next Christmas, Danny carried him on a flying ride in the night, citizens were sleeping, They passed from the side of a window which room light was on, It feels somebody wasn't sleeping, They reached to the window (in invisible form) and peek inside, Saw a goth girl was wishing.

"I want to see a real ghost, please make my wish come true on this Christmas, please, I wish I could see a real ghost" Sam wished.  
"Get in dude!" Tucker said.  
"What?" Danny said in disbelief.  
"Go! She wants to see you" Said Tucker and push him in and hang his self out of the window.  
Danny falls into the room and accidentally intangible, She saw him.  
"Here's your ghost" Tucker shouts from out of the window.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED**

 **REVIEW IF YOU LIKE.**


End file.
